The Vision
by MagicComet
Summary: it's another 6x7 story. I Just love this pairing a lot. Please review.
1. The Vision

The Vision

ATTENTION I do not own 9 I never have! (Doughnuts sponsor this disclaimer)

It was a beautiful day outside the cathedral and 7 decided to sneak out again with nobody knowing except one stitchpunk already knew what was going to happen and he knew it wasn't going to be good. He sat alone in his little nook mumbling to himself when suddenly he got a cruel and scary vision. He started talking rapidly and shaking.

"Bad things, bad things. 7!"

He trembled this was one of the most horrible visions that he had ever seen.

1 was sitting on his throne and was taken aback by the sudden out burst of the striped ragdoll and he came over with staff in hand.

"What is the meaning of this 6 why are you yelling like that?"

"Bad things 7 bad things!"

"What are you talking about 6, what bad things?"

"7, 7 where is 7?"

"Well my guess is she snuck out again, why?"

"Have to warn her, have to warn her. Bad things, bad things!"

He got up from his position and started running everywhere in search for the pale white warrior. He searched her room first and then everywhere else but she was nowhere to be found. The last place to look was the place he dreaded most. The emptiness.

7 was his friend and secretly maybe even more than that so he had to help her, no matter what the costs are.

Well that's the first chapter to my 6x7 story sorry it's so short I've been kinda busy with stuff. Please review


	2. A vision coming true

(Okay this is another chapter to my story I hope you like it. I apologize for taking so long but it would be much appreciated if you reviewed this story. Thank you.)

6 walked slowly out of the church. He hated going out there by himself or even with a group of stitchpunks. 7 was his friend even if she didn't really know it. Really everyone was his friend even 1 and 8. He didn't like the way they treated him but he knew they had good souls deep inside.

7 was different though she defended him and cared for him. He new she was going to be his greatest friend and maybe even a more. The point is he would do anything for her to keep her safe and secure. Now 6 was searching in some rubble. He was trying to look for places that were big enough for a stitchpunk could hide.

He knew that if he did that his chances of finding 7 would be a high one. He was very close to a soda can and thought that she would be in it. He snuck very quietly into the can and it got dark. He started feeling around for the walls but instead he felt something soft. Suddenly he felt something tense under his touch. Then it took him by the arm and flipped him over its shoulder.

There was a hole in the wall of the can, casting a spot of light on the can floor. His leg landed on the floor of the can where the light was. The striped fabric on his leg was showing and he heard a quick gasp. The unidentified person let go of his arm and turned him so that his face was in the light instead. He opened his eyes and looked up.

He saw 7 looking straight at him with a guilty expression on her face.

"6? I'm so sorry I had no idea it was you. Forgive me."

She took him by the shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. I, I'm glad your safe."

"Of coarse I'm safe 6, why wouldn't I be?"

"Be, because I had a vision."

"About what 6?"

"A, about-"

Just then they both herd a shrill machine-like scream. 7 looked out of the can and saw the seamstress slithering around in the opening.

"Hold on 6 I need to take of that. Don't come out there for anything."

Then 7 ran out of the can and went across the opening to another pile of garbage. She was planning to do a sneak attach and try to kill it that way. She started getting closer until she jumped off a rock and flew above the seamstress' body and then brought her spear down on its lower back. It shrieked with utter pain then turned its head to look at what did it. When it saw the white stitchpunk it was enraged and lifted its tail to hit her. It swung its tail at her and she went flying. She landed on the ground very hard the collision sent jolts of agony throughout her entire body. The seamstress slithered towards her, having the desire to cut her into pieces from how angry it was. 6 ran towards her he knew his vision was going to come true rather he wanted it to or not.


	3. Defending the defender

The seamstress started tying her up with red yarn. 6 was terrified but he didn't care. His priority was to save 7 and he would do everything in his power to do that. He lashed out at the yarn with his sharp fingers, cutting it in half. The snake-like creature was startled by his action but attached him with one of its arms. 6 grabbed it and slashed at it with his hand.

It snapped in half but the seamstress would not give up so easily. It brought its tail up and brought it down on the little rag doll. 6 got crushed into the ground, he barley managed to get back up. He looked over at 7. Luckily she awoke and was now trying to get out of the yarn that she was imprisoned in.

He ran over to her and cut the yarn threads in half. She tore them off of herself and then tried to get back on her feet but she couldn't from the intense pain coming from her tiny body. She looked around everywhere but there was no sign of the machine-made creature anywhere. 6 tried to help her up but she yelped from the sheer agony of her possibly fractured skeleton. 6 struggled but managed to pick her up.

He ran with 7 in his arms, tiring very quickly. He brought 7 to a cardboard box and rested her there. 6 peeked his head out and saw the seamstress again slithering, trying to find their hiding place. He pulled his head back inside the box and sat down exhaustedly. He suddenly lost his balance and leaned against the cardboard wall, causing it to shift a bit.

The seamstress looked up and turned its head towards the box. It knew where they were hiding. It slid across the ground over to the box and flipped it over with its tail, exposing the small ragdolls. 6 looked up in terror, he was an artist not a defender. He knew he could do nothing.

6 looked over at 7 she was in no condition to fight, he knew that too. She was terrified just as much as he was. He was going to protect her no matter what the costs were. He looked around for something sharp, his eyes landing on a piece of metal. He looked down also, seeing a pebble he picked it up and threw it at the monster.

While it was stunned he used the advantage to jump and get the sharp instrument. He grabbed it then ran towards the machine and stabbed it in the upper part of the tail. The seamstress screeched again and flipped its tail up and crashed it into 6. Luckily he dodged the attach in time and grabbed the metal again, this time throwing it at the seamstress' red glowing eye. It cracked and the machine gave another shriek before turning and slithering away.

6 was a little surprised and confused. He thought that it wouldn't have given up so easily and that it would've fought harder. He didn't worry about it though at least he even won the battle at all. He turned to 7 again and she was astonished by what 6 had done. She could barley speak.

"6 that, that was amazing. How did you do it?"

"I, I don't know, but we can't go home tonight it's too dark. We'll have to stay in the emptiness tonight."

"Yes we will, I'm sorry but I can't move so you'll have to carry me. Is that alright?"

"Of coarse it's fine."

6 walked over to 7 and picked her up gently. He walked through trash and rubble so they wouldn't be seen. He eventually brought them both to a cavern-like enclosure. 6 looked down at 7 and smiled. She looked back at him and did the same.

"This is perfect 6, really homey."


	4. Together in the emptiness

6 sat down on the hard ground, still holding 7 in his arms. She couldn't walk at all because of her fractured back and other vital parts in her body. 6 was going to have to carry her back to the cathedral. He didn't mid though, not at all she was his friend and he wasn't going to make her drag her body there. As he sat down 7 nuzzled his chest with her face.

6 thought she felt very warm. It was cold that night and 7 was shivering. She woke up 6 and he looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay 7?"

"Yes, I'm fine 6 I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, hold on a minute."

6 looked up and started searching for something warm. His eyes fell upon a tattered rag inches away from him.

He reached for it with his hand and managed to put his fingers around it. He draped it over 7 and wrapped it around her. She snuggled into his chest. 6 smiled and put his arms around her. For the rest of that night they cuddled close together, trying to feel each other's warmth.

The next day was going to be difficult, 7 being damaged and 6 feeling weaker. It would be hard to get back to the church with the seamstress slithering around. They didn't want to think about it too much. The next morning the sky was cloudy, as f it was going to rain. It started sprinkling and a drop of water splashed on 6's head making him blink and awake from his slumber.

He looked down at 7 and smiled silently. She was still asleep, resting her head on his chest still. He lifted up a hand to tap her. She stirred in her sleep but still did not wake up. He tried again this time shaking her slowly.

She blinked a few times before raising her arms to rub her eyes with her hands. She looked up and smiled at 6.

"Good morning 6."

"Good morning 7. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

"We should leave soon, before it starts raining and we get soaked."

"Ya, we probably should."

"I'll have to carry you home though, and that means I'll have to take a break every once in a while, is that alright?"

"6 I don't want you to go through all that trouble, just let me walk I'm feeling a lot better today then I was yesterday."

"I don't think you can walk. 2 is going to have to fix you."

"No trust me I'm fine watch."

Then 7 tried to push herself up off of 6 with her feet but immediately lost balance and braced herself for the impact of the ground, but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see that 6 had caught her.

"I told you, your not capable of walking with the condition your in."

"Ok, ok your right I should wait for 2 to fix me up."

"Yes, now lets get going."

6 put his hands underneath 7's body and picked her up. He headed out of their hiding place. It started sprinkling lightly, but soon it would be pouring so they would have to hurry up and get home. Before more bad things happen.

(Another chapter to my story the vision, ending with an evil cliff-hanger. The more comments I get on this story the faster I will post ^^ )


	5. La Lune Et L'enfant

6 kept his pace to a minimum, not wanting to accidently drop 7. He walked until they reached a record player. By then he was exhausted and needed to take a break. The sun was setting so they we're going to have to spend another night out in the emptiness. 6 sat 7 down on the ground so that she was facing the sky. There were vibrant colors of orange, pink, yellow and purple.

While 7 was distracted 6 was looking around for a record and found one with the musician written on it. The musician was named Andreas Vollenwieder. 6 was curious and decided to put the record in the record player and turned it on. When he did loud music came out of the device but then turned to low beautiful music. He looked at the case for the record and on the back of it were the names of the songs. He looked at the last song and it was called La Lune Et L'enfant.

That's what was playing and it sounded beautiful. He walked over to where 7 was and sat down next to her and watched the sunset with her. 7 scooted over more and put her head on his shoulder while the music still play its sweet melody. 6 rested his head on top of hers. He took her hand in his and then lifted his head up to look at her and 7 did the same.

As the music got quieter he leaned his forward and she did the same thing, all the way until their lips met and the music stopped playing. The kiss was real and true and so full of thankfulness and love. They parted, surprised at what they had just done. They didn't care though, 7 thought he was sweet and she was thankful for everything he done for her and 6, he knew she was the only one to care about him in his life and he wanted to be with her forever. When the sun went down completely and the sky was dark blue with shining stars in the sky did 6 and 7 retire to bed.

6 lifted up 7 and brought her under the record player so that they where hidden from any predators that might be out there. 6 held 7 and she put her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on top of hers. They cuddled the entire night again, in each other's embrace with the moon shining down on them. 6 knew who he wanted to be with from now on.

(Well that's the 5th chapter and the song that was in this is real go listen to it. It's a nice song really I love Andreas Vollenwieder.)


	6. Almost home

The next morning the sun rose, casting sunbeams on 6's face. He awoke from the brightness and blinked a few times before looking down to stare at the warrior leaning against his chest. The sun's beams lightened up 7's face beautifully. She twitched her foot before opening her optics and looking up to smile at 6.

"Good morning 6."

"Good morning."

7 tried to lift herself up but the amount of pain caused by her sudden shift made her loose her strength and she fell back down on 6's lap.

6 looked at her with concern and started rubbing her back.

"Are, are you okay?"

"Yes 6, I'm fine, my. . .back just. . . hurts."

7 stuttered from the pain in her back.

"May, may I, I take a look?"

"Sure, I guess."

Then 6 turned 7 over so that she was facing him and straddling his waist. She put her hands her chest before he opened up her toggle. He saw all of her inner workings and gears. He looked at the very back of her insides where her backbone was.

It was partly crushed with small sparks flying. It was a horrific sight, 7 in so much pain. It hurt 6 badly to see her like this but he had to stay strong, for her.

"How does it look 6?"

"It, it doesn't look too bad." He lied, just so he wouldn't worry her.

"That's good, but we need to leave from here quickly."

6 gave her a quick nod before turning her back over on her side in his lap and lifting her up with his arms. He carried her throughout the emptiness, trying his best not to drop her.

There surroundings started looking more familiar as if they we're going the right way. 6 knew they were going the right way, everything looked familiar to him. He looked ahead and saw the church finally in view.

"7 I can see the church now. We're almost home."

"Good, I'm starting to get sick of the emptiness by now."

"Me too."

He kept on walking until he finally got to the entrance of the cathedral. He was worried about what 1 was going to make 8 do to him when he entered.

Or what the others we're going to say when they see 7 hurt. He had to go in though; he had to get 2 to fix 7, no matter what would happened.


	7. Confessions

6 entered the church with 7 in his arms. When he entered all of the sttchpunks stopped what they were doing and ran over to greet 7 and 6. 1 just sat on his throne glaring meanly at them with 8 by his side. 9 went to 6 and 7 in a hurry.

"7! Are you alright?"

"Yes 9 I'm fine."

7 lied so that he wouldn't worry to much. She knew that 9 loved her but what happened with her and 6 the other night was going to be difficult to explain to 9.

She decided to just keep it to herself. Her behavior changed a lot. She started spending less time with 9 and more time with 6. 9 was getting very concerned by this and decided to have a word with her. 7 was in her room decorating her spear when 9 entered.

"7? 7 I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Well I want to talk to you about our relationship."

"What about it 9 we're friends aren't we? "

"Of course in fact that's kinda what I wanted to talk about. I want to be more then just friends 7."

"What?"

9 walked over to 7's bed and sat next to her and gripped her hands firmly in his.

"7 what I'm trying to say is I love you."

"9 I, I don't know what to say. I have something to tell you."

"What is it 7?"

"When me and 6 were out in the emptiness we did something that-"

"What did you do?"

"We kissed."

"What? But 7 I love you."

"I know. I always knew."

"Then why won't you be with me?"

"Because I have a big decision to make 9. You see 6 saved my life and I'm very grateful for that. On the other hand though there is you and well I just don't know who I want to be with the most. I'm sorry."

Then 7 left the heartbroken 9 alone in her room.


	8. A beautiful moment

7 walked into the throne room and past 1. She went into 6's little nook in the corner and she walked up behind him.

"Hello 6."

6 jumped a little but then he relaxed when he saw 7.

"Hello 7. What are you doing here?"

"I just came in to say hi and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I have a big decision to make. You see 9 said he loved me and I always knew that he did but you saved my life 6 and well I just don't know who I want to spend my life with."

"Pick who you love 7. It's your decision."

"Thank you 6."

7 looked at what 6 was drawing and she was curious to know what it was.

"What are you drawing 6?"

"Ummm nothing."

"Oh come on you can show me."

"O-okay here."

Then 6 took the picture he was working on and gave it to her. It was a drawing of two stitchpunks with their backs facing towards 7 and in the background was a beautiful sunset. She looked at the numbers on the two stitchpunks backs.

One said 7 and the other one said 6. They we're sitting next to each other and holding hands and 7 had her head on 6's shoulder. 7 looked up from the picture to look at 6.

"This is beautiful 6. I love it it's very sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes."

7 smiled at 6 and he smiled back at her.

"Would you like to sit with me up in the watchtower 6?"

"Sure."

7 got up and took 6's hand. And they walked out of the throne room and up to the watchtower. They sat on the floor and looked at the beautiful sky before them.

6 moved his hand closer to 7's and she took it willingly. 7 rested her head on his shoulder and then she scooted closer to 6. 6 scooted closer to 7 and then they both turned their heads to look at each other and then they leaned in until their lips touch. The kiss lasted for about one minute until they pulled apart. To 6 that moment was more perfect then the drawing that inspired it. And that moment will always be a part of 6 and 7's heart.


	9. The decision

6 had awoken from his slumber to find 7 sleeping peacefully on his chest. They were both still up in the watchtower and the sky was getting brighter. The sun still hadn't risen yet though. 6 felt strangely comfortable with 7 laying on him. So he decided not to move.

He quickly fell asleep again until the sun came up completely and he opened his eyes once again and he looked at 7. She was still asleep so he tapped her. 7 flinched a bit and mumbled something. That made 6 smile a bit and he shook her lightly. 7's eyes flickered open and she yawned and looked up at 6.

"Good morning."

"Good morning 7."

7 stretched out her arms. Then she got up. She reached out a hand to 6 and he took it and 7 helped him up. They went down from the watchtower and down to 2's workshop to say hello. They stopped though when they saw 9.

7 was the one to walk up to him.

"What is it 9?"

"Where were you two last night?"

"We were up in the watchtower."

"Ohh okay then."

9 was just about to turn around when 7 put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong 9?"

"7 I love you and I want you to love me back."

"9 I already mad my decision."

"Who are you choosing then?"

"I choose…6."

After 7 said that 9's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Why?"

"Because 9 he understands me and he listens to me. 6 even went into the emptiness to help me."

"Ohh okay then. 7 I want you to be happy and if being with me can't make that happen then you should be with 6."

"Thank you 9. Thank you for understanding."

9 nodded before turning around to leave again. 6 went up behind 7 and hugged her. Then they went into 2's workshop to tell him and 5 the good news. When they walked in 2 and 5 greeted them happily.

"Hello 7, 6. How are you two?"

"We're doing very well actually I have some good news."

"Really, what is it?"

"I know who I want to be with now."

"That's great who's the lucky guy 7?"

"6."

"Well congratulations 6 and 7 I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you 2."

"Your very welcome."

"Well anyway I just wanted you to know about my decision."

"I think you have made a good one."

As 6 and 7 left a smile crept on to 2's face. He knew what was going to happen next.


	10. Wonderful pleasure

WARNING: this Chapter is rated M only u have been warned.

7 and 6 kissed passionately in 'their' bedroom. They got to the point where 6 was leaning over 7's body. 6 put his arms around her waist and 7 put her arms around his neck. It soon lead to other things as 6 undid her toggle and opened her up. She gasped from the wonderful pleasure.

6 started touching her inner workings and wires. She moaned with every touch. 6 kissed her again passionately. 7 was already warm from 6 touching her. 7 opened 6 and she put her hands in him and started touching his wires delicately.

They both moaned from the wonderful feelings that they were experiencing. The both started to glow as their souls started showing. 6 pressed his body to hers and she moaned loudly. 6 did the same. They finally got tired and they went into their rest cycle.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace. All of this meant that they truly loved each other.


End file.
